Kitten's pain
by KnightStar0146
Summary: Tsuki is Aizen's cero espada and his unknown daughter, but one night yamamoto and Dumbledore find a way to seal her hybrid powers away and turns her into a human baby so she can 'start her life anew' with the potters: bad old men: good daddy aizen: fem!hp


disclaimer: i don't own anything just tsuki and her hollow and zanpakuto. bleach and hp remain with their respected owners...

full summary: Tsuki rin is Aizen's cero espada and his unknown daughter, but one night yamamoto kidnaps her when she's a year old and went to give her to his friend, Dumbledore. yama-jii tried to seal her hybrid powers away and puts her into a gigai so she can 'start her life anew'. but she is found by our favorite panther adjuchas and he brings her to heuco mundo before dumbledore got to the door. her zanpakuto and her hollow matterialize in order to protect her (she is a 3 year old) and to keep her company sense thanks to yamajii if they return to her inner world they will be locked up. she grows up with grimmy and the other aduchas. they then find a way to were she can use her powers and then turns (on her own) into an arrancar lol. now 12 yrs later aizen creates the others into arrancar (both of them, aizen nor knight as they call her, know that they are father and daughter) and knight becomes his cero espada. then on a mission to the human world she meets and bumps into ichigo making their hair switch colors lol (now ichigo looks like kaien and tsuki looks like a Fem!ichi lol) that freaks ichi and rukia out (for two different reasons lol) then rukia reports to soul society giving yama-jii the location of tsuki. dumbles comes in claiming that shes a wizard (ichi thought he said vizard lol which is true lol) satsu then comes in (he looks like hichi lol freaking ichi out) trying to keep him away from her only to be sealed away and tsuki then is turned into a 1 yr old (again) and then gives the baby girl to the durlsey's to be raised with his 10yr old pawn, Harry.**abusive dursleys, bad old men, OC/grimmy/harry/ichi, misled daddy!Aizen, lol

"talking"

'thinking'

'flashbacks'

Chapter 1

Oh crap…

**Halloween Night, 7:30pm**

"such a beautiful baby girl, captin!" gin chirps grinning as he looked over Aizen's shoulder at the little girl in his arms. The little girl was giggled at them in her father's arms as he preceded to his quarters in the 5th division barracks. "Indeed my friend... also I have named you, Urahara, starrk, and Kurosaki as her godfathers Incase anything should happen to me... You four are the only ones I would trust with her." Aizen said solemnly as he laid her down in her crib, and draped her small blue blanket over her small form. He rubbed her ever changing hair soothingly and her (currently) deep blue eyes fluttered shut falling into a peaceful slumber. Gin smiled opening his eyes a crack to were his pale sky blue eyes were visible, "sweet dreams tsuki-chan~" he said making her seem to cringe at the nickname making her father chuckle and Gin to pout.

**12:01am November 1st**

During the night Yamamoto and his Special Forces squad stood outside aizen's personal quarters. The head captain then proceeded to cast a powerful kido spell to put the occupants into a deep sleep so aizen would not wake in the middle of the operation. The stealth force then entered the room to find a small crib in the corner with their target sleeping peacefully under a blue blanket. The head captain headed to the crib with a basket in his hand. He then took the sleeping bundle into his arms and set her into the basket sealing off her powers. Outside he lifted the kido and opened a senikimon to the world of the living setting the bundle down on the doorstep of an old lopsided hut. Unaware of the high level panther aduchas watching the old man put the child into a gigai then fled. The panther trotted up to the small bundle then nudged the small bundle with his nose for a reaction. Behind him he felt a flare of hollow and shinigami reiasu. He turned to find two five year olds standing there holding each other's hands sniffling from crying. The panther sensed that they all had the same basic reiasu signature. "We can't (sniffle) talk to her anymore…" the one on the left with black hair said his voice hoarse and his blood red eyes filled with unshed tears and sadness. "The bad man tried to lock us away… trying to keep us from queen…" the albino on the right sniffled his distorted voice also hoarse.

Something inside the panther told him take the bundle away from here and to protect this child with his life. He purred, "Its ok now, I'll protect ya from the bad man… alright?" they nodded sniffling. He nodded at them, "now I'm going to take ya to my home… I need you two to get on my back and hold on tight... I'll carry your little sister." He said calming the two boys down as he kneeled down letting the boys climb on his back. The boys complied climbing on the panther hollow's back. The albino one then opened a gargantua for them as the panther grabbed the bundle by the blanket. the hollow almost dropped her in shock as the albino boy opened a gargantua. The boy smirked at his reaction, "I'm queen's inner hollow… aku-chan here is her zanpakuto sprit." The black haired boy nodded in agreement, "yea, the bad man tried to seal us from her, but in order to keep protecting her we materialized ourselves so she wouldn't be alone anymore." The panther grunted showing he understood and proceeded into the blackened portal, 'why am doing this? Every hollow in hueco mundo will be after these three... maybe the others won't but… hell...' he thought as he ran through the gate and out into the desert of hueco mundo.

**6:00am that day**

-beep, beep, beep, beep- the alarm rang. Aizen sat up pressing the button on top of the damned contraption. Thankfully silencing it. He looked over the room. Not finding the soothing presence of his daughter. His eyes widened and rushed over to the crib. Not finding her he searched for his daughters reiasu over the whole soul society for his daughter's spiritual energy only to find the head captain's on the crib. Gin rushes in, "where is she! I can't find her anywhere!" he shouts looking at me with panicing light sky blue eyes. I hold up a slip of cloth that bares the head captain's crest, "calm down… we'll find her… and take him down..." Aizen growls. Gin's eyes turn blood red with controlled rage and anger boiling up within him. He closes his eyes controlling his temper before nodded, "ya we'll find her…"

**meanwhile in Hueco Mundo**

"why did you bring her here, Grimmjow?" Shawlong asks as he eyed the little girl and her 'brothers' as they played and bickered, "they may attract unwanted attention from other hollows…" Grimmjow growled not knowing himself why he had put them under his protection, "I-I don't know… its just that something told me to protect her and that's what I intend to do…" the other hollows chuckled as the hair on the girl's head turned a bright teal blue that also matched the panther hollow's eyes (AN: AWWW!). The three year old giggled shyly changing her hair back to black and her eyes a deep cobalt with a sprinkle of red.

**in yamamoto's office**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER!" the head captain roared releasing his firey reiasu upon Dumbledore, "I SET HER RIGHT ON YOUR DOORSTEP! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LOST HER!"

"yamamoto, Please calm yourself.." Dumbledore said coolly as he sipped his jasmine tea, "I had felt a gargantua open close to my home so it's a possibility that she was eaten by a hollow…" Yamamoto shook his head, "no, I had checked for any hollows in the area there were none… unless they had the brains to hide their reiasu and I doubt that.. ether way her reiasu had been sealed off so they wouldn't have sensed her."

R&R plz! so that i know wether or not to continue this!


End file.
